This invention relates in general to vehicle wheels and in particular to an improved vehicle wheel cover retention system and method for producing the same.
Full or partial vehicle wheel covers of the removable type are well known., and have been used for many years to enhance the styling of conventional, stamped wheel discs. Also, it is known to permanently secure a full or partial wheel cover to a vehicle wheel using an adhesive.
One example of a vehicle wheel with a permanently secured wheel cover is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,595,423 to Heck et al. In the Heck et al. patent, a wheel cover includes an outer annular lip which extends into a groove formed in an inner surface of an outer peripheral end of the outboard tire bead seat retaining flange of a wheel disc.
Another example of a vehicle wheel having a permanently secured wheel cover is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,726,566 to Beith. In the Beith patent, a wheel cover includes a terminal flange lip which is formed to grip an edge of a terminal flange of the wheel rim to aid in fixing the wheel cover to the wheel.